


Conflict Is Inevitable

by Lexigent



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Bucky and Natasha: Nine songs that remind me of the both of them (the Rodney Crowell & Emmylou Harris version of Shelter From The Storm is exactly how they are in my head), plus some cover art. Archive, The National, Girlyman and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Is Inevitable

  


  
**1\. Archive - Conflict**

conflict is inevitable  
attack inside your head  
conflict is a part of us  
with us until we’re dead

 

**2\. The National - You Were A Kindness**

You were a kindness when I was a stranger  
But I wouldn't ask for what I didn't need  
Everything's weird and we're always in danger  
Why would you shatter somebody like me?

 

**3\. Thea Gilmore - Cold Coming**

Well it's a cold comin', they’re ringin' up the till  
We tried to keep those waves from breakin', but the winter won't hold still  
Now, a shamed deserter finds comfort in the store  
Of the cold comin', and the fiery metaphor

 

**4\. Girlyman - Soldiers**

Our great escape was grand  
Sleight of hand and we got away  
The soldiers fight today  
Far away, in a land far away

 

**5\. Rodney Crowell/Emmylou Harris - Shelter From The Storm**

In a world of steel-eyed death and men who are fighting to be warm  
"Come in" she said, "I'll give you shelter from the storm".

 

**6\. Leonard Cohen - Avalanche**

You strike my side by accident  
as you go down for your gold.  
The cripple here that you clothe and feed  
is neither starved nor cold.

 

**7\. Tift Merritt - Broken**

Now you’re broken and you don’t understand  
What is broken falls into place once again  
Hand of kindness, come and gather me in like a rainstorm  
Again and again, and again, I think I will break but I mend

 

**8\. Runrig - In Search of Angels**

Pick up the broken pieces from the ground  
All your diminishing returns  
And take a good look at the master plan  
'Cause down here every candle burns

 

**9\. The Boxer Rebellion - Soviets**

Heading westward towards the sun  
Where we're going everything comes undone  
We were lost from the start  
We won't be here when the rest falls apart

 

[DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?m2i9ekv1do24hgn) (.rar, ~80 MB)


End file.
